sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kang In
thumb|Kang In|353x353px Perfil * Nombre: 강인 / Kang In * Nombre real: 김영운/ Kim Young Woon * Profesión: Cantante, bailarín, actor, Presentador de televisión, DJ * Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Enero-1985 (30 Años) * Estatura: 180cm * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Tipo de sangre: O * Agencia: SM Entertainment Dramas * Romance Zero (MBC DramaNet, 2009) * Billie Jean, Look at Me (MBC, 2006, cameo) * Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005, cameo) * A Man and A Woman (MBC, 2002, cameo) Programas de TV * A Song For You 4 (KBS2, 2015) * Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (MBC every1, 2015) * A Song For You 3 (KBS2, 2014) * A Celebrity Lives in Our House 2 (MBC every1, 2014) * Law of the Jungle in Brazil (SBS, 2014) * Star Diving Show Splash (MBC, 2013) * Show Champion (MBC MUSIC, 2012) * Gameshow Amazing Showdown (KBS, 2009) * Sunday Night (MBC, 2008) * BAND OF BROTHERS (Mnet, 2008) * Class up (MTV KOREA, 2008) * Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2007) * Music Camp (SBS, 2007) * Super Junior Reality Survival Drama (Mnet, 2006) Películas * Cat Funeral (2014) * Hello Scholgirl (2008) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) voz de Alvin * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Please Call My Name tema para Cat Funeral (2014) Musicales * 2008: Xanadu Programas de Radio * FM4U's “Taeyeon's Best Friend (MBC, 2007) Videos Musicales * Magolpy - Flight Girl (2007) Premios * 2008 MBC Entertainment Awards: 'Mejor DJ de Radio Chin Chin Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: 'Super Junior * '''Educación: Kyung Hee Cyber University * '''Especialidad: '''Actuar, cantar, deportes (artes marciales) y natación * '''Debut: '''2005 Super Junior primer album Super Junior 05 * Él era un DJ para Reckless Radio , donde la mayoría de visitas allí como invitados fueron Super Junior, pero fue reemplazado por su compañero Sungmin y Sunny de la Girls' Generation. * Kang In presentaba el show M.NET M! Countdown con Lee Teuk y Shin Dong pero fue reemplazado porEun Hyuk. * Kang In confesó en el show battle dance que llegó a pesar 100 kilos por lo que se parecía mucho a Shin Dong * Fue el esposo de Yoon Ji en WGM * 2010, Kangin se esta preparando para ir al ejercito, en junio, después del accidente automovilístico que tuvo estuvo un tiempo en reflexión a pesar de que no tuvo ninguna represalia por lo sucedido. * Tuvo participacion en el "Repackage" del 4to album de Super junior, con la cancion: A Short Journey. * El pasado 23 de mayo de 2010, en el fanmeeting de Super Junior kangin aparición al final de Marry U, para despedirse de sus compañeros. Les pido a sus fans que les den en mismo apoyo que cuando estaba él. Prometió trabajar muy duro y ser mejor cuando sea el día de su regreso. * El 05 de julio del 2010 ingreso a realizar su servicio militar. * El 16 de abril del 2012 salio despues de 2 años de servicio militar obligatorio. Enlaces * Perfil (nate) * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema * Wikipedia en Inglés Galería 2 2.jpg|kang in 00019110.jpg|kang in 60165616925838693710.jpg|kang in kang in.jpg|kang in -g-kim-young-woon-kang-in-34091942-1000-1445.jpg|kang in images.jpg|kang in ka.jpg|kang in kangin_heey.jpg|kang in kangin-1.jpg|kang in Kangin-1.png|kang in superjunior_kangin1.jpg|kang in Z16ld.jpg|kang in